


Playing For Keeps

by Verai



Series: RDR2 tumblr Requests [9]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, POV Female Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: You were kidnapped from your coach one night, travelling from your main estate to a summer home up north. Now you were stuck in this small backwater town in the middle of nowhere, put up as the prize in a poker game full of lowlives. When a wandering outlaw with an intimidating glare comes through and sits in on the game, you wonder to yourself: Will it be worse or better for you if he wins?





	Playing For Keeps

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. So this is… definitely Low Honor. Kinda… forced. Yeah. Putting that non-con tag there. But if you’re familiar with my work, I never write anything too forced, I can’t do it. I’d say the non-con level is probably the same as my other fic, Sinful Payment, so if you liked that one… you’ll probably like this one too.

With your hands tied behind your back, you sat straight in the uncomfortable wooden chair, watching four grimey sacks of meat posing as men play poker, with you as the prize. You glanced up at the burly man guarding you, wondering if you could convince him to let you go, but he seemed too intent on making sure you stayed where you were. 

“I could probably pay you more,” you said quietly to the man guarding you. He glanced down at you, raised an eyebrow, and shrugged. 

“Maybe. But all four of them are paying me to make sure you don’t escape, and I doubt you can beat that.”

“I don’t have that much on me, but if you take me home-”

“I don’t believe you for a second,” he said. “The moment I step near your mansion, guards will shoot me dead. No thanks.”

You sighed. So much for that idea. You wriggled the rope, but it just dug into your wrists more, and you sighed, giving up for now. Better to save your strength for when they cut you free.

If they cut you free.

Your despairing thoughts were cut short when a man entered the saloon, and all eyes looked up for a moment to appraise the newcomer. He wore a worn gambler’s hat, blue shirt, ranch pants, dirty boots, and a black kerchief around his neck. He had two holsters and walked like a man who knew he could take on everyone in the saloon and get away with it. An air of violence emanated from him, and people steered clear as he approached the bar to get a shot of whiskey.

Once he was drinking, everyone else resumed their activities. You turned back to the game, but not before the stranger had looked directly at you with his piercing teal eyes, a color you had never seen before. You caught his look of hunger and shuddered. It was like staring down a wolf, wondering if you could escape. You weren’t too worried, since you knew one of the four men playing poker was going to take you away from here, and even though that was also terrible, at least it wasn’t  _ him. _

Until he walked up to the poker table and sat down.

“This is a closed game,” one of the men snarled at the newcomer. 

The stranger took a wad of bills from his satchel and slammed it on the table. “Then open it.”

The others looked at the bills, looked at the stranger, looked at his guns, and shrugged. “Fine,” one of them said.

“I can’t accept this!” you said in a panic.

All of them looked at you, and you struggled harder until the guard clapped your shoulder as a warning. You took a deep breath and stayed still, but the stranger’s eyes looked through you, as if he could read all of your secrets. You had hoped for someone to come and save you, but he was not what you had hoped for.

“You don’t got much of a choice,” one of the other men said. “This is a game for you, after all.”

You glared, wishing you had kept a gun on you when you left that morning. It was supposed to be an easy coach ride from home to your vacation estate, but during the night, bandits had come through, taking out your guards and kidnapping you, hoping for a ransom. When you refused to tell them which family you were from, they were about to kill you, but then  _ another _ gang came by, recognizing your photo from the papers when your mother had passed away. Knowing who you were, they murdered the bandits and now the four highest members of the gang were playing poker to see who would get to deflower you.

You wanted to cry, but you didn’t have any sadness left. You had cried most of the night. Now you were mostly angry, and you were scared of the newcomer. He didn’t seem like any of the other sad excuses for human beings in this town. He was like a spring, all coiled up and ready to let loose, and everyone could feel it. An energy hummed from him, and while everyone at the table tried to play it off, you watched how the guard next to you kept nervously checking his gun.

An hour passed as the pile of chips at the stranger’s side grew larger and larger. One by one, the other men went bust, watching with jealousy, until finally, the last of the original four men who had kidnapped you went all in, and lost it all.

“You idiot! You shoulda folded!”

They started bickering amongst themselves, while the stranger turned towards you. “I hear you’re the final prize, little lady.”

The other four men immediately turned, but the stranger already had his hand on his gun. “Now, I won her fair and square. I believe I’ll be takin’ her with me.”

You looked at the guard, once your bane, now the only one standing between you and certain dishonor. “Please,” you whispered again, “I’ll pay you once I get home, just get me out of here.”

The guard stood back, gesturing towards the stranger. “She’s all yours.”

Anger surged through you. “You son of a bitch, you should’ve taken my offer!”

The stranger chuckled, and you turned towards him, your body chilling as you saw the heat in his eyes. “Quite the offer. Let’s talk elsewhere.” He took you by the arm and all but dragged you outside, nodding at the other men as he left. You heard whispers as he walked you out, of the Van der Linde gang, and how no one should mess with their enforcer, but you didn’t know what that meant.

“What’s your name, little lady?” he asked once he had whistled for his horse.

You just glared at him.

“Fine. Don’t matter none to me anyway.” He lifted you onto his horse, his hands warm and big around your waist. You shivered at the contact. As he hopped on behind you and pulled you to his broad, warm chest, he leaned down to trail his lips along your earlobe.

“After all, you’re just my pretty whore.”

You didn’t have time to catch your breath as he pushed his horse into a gallop, going who knew where.

***

You ended up in a bigger town, with a nice hotel. He took you inside, his hand on the small of your back, making chills run up your spine. You weren’t entirely sure it was from fear, as he had teased your body the entire ride here, caressing your side, your arm, your leg. He had breathed on your neck before kissing it softly whenever he had the chance, and whispered in your ear how beautiful you were.

And now, as you were about to enter the hotel, he whispered again, but this time, with a hint of a threat to his voice. “Now, play the part of my lovely new bride, or else.”

You nodded.

Arthur paid for a room with a bath, and took you upstairs. He gently guided you into the room, and locked the door behind him.

He started to take off his clothes, and you stubbornly stood away from him, facing the wall.

“Too late to be shy,” he said, as he grabbed your shoulder and spun you around. You gasped and shut your eyes; he was naked!

He chuckled and walked away from you, getting into the hot bath. He let out a satisfied sigh and you could hear him scrubbing away. You felt annoyed; you wanted to take a hot bath as well; you felt disgusting from all the dust and dirt.

“C’mere. Get in with me.”

You were scandalized. How dare he ask you such a thing!

“I’ll get in when you’re done,” you said through gritted teeth.

“I don’t think you understand. That wasn’t a request.”

“I don’t have to listen to you.”

“Do you wanna go home? Because you can just walk outta here right now and take yer chances. Or I escort you there on my horse, with my guns to protect you. Your choice.”

You paused, carefully weighing your decision. Finally, you replied, “I’ll do as you say.”

“Then come here.”

You opened your eyes to look at him; his intense glare shocked your body into moving forward. You stood before him, and you swallowed hard when he stood up in the tub, the water sluicing off his hard muscles. He reached out and undid your blouse and your skirt. His hands skimmed over your chemise and drawers. 

“Take’em off,” he ordered.

Shuddering, you bared yourself to his roving gaze, noting out of the corner of your eyes that his member grew hard as he caressed your skin. He wordlessly pulled you into the tub with him, sitting you between his legs, your back to his front. He grabbed the soap and started cleaning you, his hands gentle and warm.

If this was his idea of seduction, it was working all too well. You could feel your desire pooling between your legs, and his desire was nudging your back. You covered up your petite breasts, trying to maintain some semblance of decency, but he unwrapped your arms, setting them onto his strong thighs, as he pulled you back against his chest and started soaping up your belly. His hands roamed to cup your breasts, and you gasped when his fingers grazed your hard nipples. His hands went everywhere in long, sensual lines up your body before trailing down to your thighs, where he spread your legs open.

“Wha… what are you doing?” you gasped as he lightly brushed your folds. You tried to move your legs, but he was too strong; he kept you spread open for his hands to torture you.

“Givin’ you some pleasure,” he rumbled as he started to rub your clit. You cried out softly, arching your back as he started to kiss your neck. His other hand grabbed your breast and kneaded it before twisting a nipple between his fingers. 

“You deserve a reward, for bein’ such a brave girl,” he murmured into your ear as he played your body like an instrument, plucking and rubbing at your sensitive points, making you hotter and hotter until you felt something uncoiling inside you. You gulped for air as the sensation grew stronger with each stroke of his fingers on your clit.

His other hand wrapped around your throat and pulled you back so your head rolled back onto his shoulder. He kissed your cheek and licked your ear.

“Let go, little lady. Ride that feelin’.”

You broke apart, bucking your hips and sobbing with the intensity of whatever this was, your body soaring with bliss as he held you through your spasms. As the feeling subsided, you couldn’t believe how you felt; it was like floating on clouds, and you wanted nothing more than to fall asleep.

“Feel good?”

You nodded, not thinking about your situation, or anything at all.

“Don’t fall asleep yet. Let’s get ya dried off.”

He lifted you out of the tub and dried you off before he toweled himself off. Then he princess-carried you over to the bed.

You were so relaxed that you didn’t realize until he was crawling on top of you that he wasn’t done yet.

“Let me sleep…” you trailed off, trying to recall his name. You realized you didn’t know. “Whatever your name is,” you finished lamely.

“Name’s Arthur. That’d better be the name you scream when you let go again,” he growled.

“Again? I don’t think I can-”

He kissed you, hard, not letting you finish your sentence. Descending upon your body, you felt his hard shaft against your core as he ground his hips against you.

“You can, and you will,” he said into your ear. “‘Cause you’re mine tonight.” With that, he kissed you again before lifting himself up onto his knees before you. Spreading your legs, he aimed his cock at your entrance and slowly pushed into you.

You sat up and pushed at his chest. “Wait, wait!”

“Why should I?” he asked, irritated.

“You promise you’ll take me home in the morning?” you asked, hesitantly. 

Here you were, at the mercy of this man, and you still had the guts to ask? Arthur chuckled, and started thumbing your clit, enjoying the way you writhed and gasped, your pussy tightening around the head of him.

“I promise I’ll take you home. If you’re good,” he said, smiling wickedly at you.

“Alright, alright. I’ll be good,” you said, hoping he’d keep his word.

He leaned down and kissed you.

Then he thrust into you, all the way in without stopping.

You couldn’t scream, because at the same time he had brought his hand up to muffle you. He stayed still, watching your reaction as your body slowly adjusted to his thick girth. He started to move slowly at first, until you bucked your hips. Then he started to pound ferociously into you, the look on his face feral with lust. 

“So fuckin’ good, little lady,” he groaned. “My pretty fuck doll.”

You moaned under him.

“That’s right, moan for me. Lemme hear how good you feel.”

He leaned over and wrapped his arms around you, turning over onto his back. With you on top, he pumped his hips upwards, hitting inside of you at a new angle, and you clung to him for dear life.

“Say my name,” he ordered.

“Arthur,” you gasped.

“More.”

“Arthur, oh god, yes, Arthur!”

Hearing his name spilling from your lips in your sweet breathy voice, he gripped your ass, hard enough to bruise, and pounded up into you so hard you were bouncing on his cock noisily.

Then he suddenly rolled over again and got off you.

“On your hands and knees,” he said, then leaned over you to whisper into your ear, “like the dirty bitch you are.”

You quickly got on your hands and knees. Arthur dragged his cock over your wet slit, teasing your clit and slapping your ass at the same time. You gasped and started begging.

“Please Arthur, please finish,” you pleaded. You didn’t think your body could take much of more of his lust.

“Don’t rush me,” he growled as he entered you from behind, then slowly moving in and out of you, wrapping his hand in your hair and pulling tightly, forcing you to arch your back. He leaned down and nibbled on your earlobe. 

“Gonna take my time to enjoy this.” He suddenly let go of you and rammed hard inside once, twice, before picking up the pace, taking you fiercely, shoving your face into the mattress.

“That’s it, that’s my little lady,” he crooned as he reached around to toy with your clit again. He was relentless in his handling of you, forcing you over the edge of ecstasy as you let go again, crying out his name over and over.

“That’s right, who owns you tonight, darlin’?”

“You own me!”

He pulled out of you and threw you onto your back. Stradling your torso, Arthur stroked his cock, grabbing a handful of your hair with his other hand, forcing you to look up at him. 

“Beg me to shoot my spend all over your pretty face. Go on.”

“Please, please, shoot your spend on my face,” you begged. You couldn’t believe the dirty, filthy words coming from you, but the look of pure euphoria on Arthur’s face as he unloaded onto your chin and neck made you unnaturally satisfied. His ragged growls sounded so hot, and his chest heaved with his heavy breathing as he finished. He was looking down at you with an arrogant smirk; you should’ve been angry.

Instead, you thought he looked like a sex god, and you hated yourself for enjoying his company.

“Now you can go sleep, darlin’,” he said as he collapsed next to you.

“I’m all dirty,” you whined.

Arthur silently got up, grabbed a wash cloth hanging over the side of the tub, and cleaned you up. Tossing the cloth away, he pulled you close to him.

“Sleep. We leave at sunrise.”

***

You awoke to Arthur putting his belt on, already fully dressed. Quickly scrambling for your clothes, he chuckled as you hurried to put yourself back together.

“I ain’t gonna leave without ya. Can’t get my moneh that way, can I?”

“Money?”

“You told that other man you’d pay him to take you home.”

“You… You had my body!”

“Your body don’t pay for my food, lady.”

You sighed. You took a little more care to put your clothes back on before leaving with him.

***

Arthur took you all the way to the edge of your estate. A guard looked at him warily until he saw you. He called out to you, and you quickly told him to fetch the money your family had put up for your safe return. The guard looked at Arthur with a raised eyebrow, but you insisted he had kindly taken you home, and had protected you the whole way. The guard finally relented, got on his horse, and rode to the house.

Ten minutes later, he came back with a box of cash. Arthur got off his horse, helped you down, and the guard gave him the box, his other hand hovering over his gun.

“You may return to your station,” you told the guard, who looked at you, then looked at Arthur again with a warning glare before walking back to his post at the gate, giving you and Arthur a moment alone.

“I never want to see you again,” you angrily whispered at Arthur. “You took my maidenhead, and you still wanted money? Be gone.”

Arthur just laughed. “Don’t think so highly of yourself, little lady.” He took a step closer to you, using his height to look down at you. “In the end, you is just as human as me.” He leaned down and whispered in your ear. “Just remember, ain’t no one gonna bed you as good as I did.”

You shivered, feeling his breath on your ear. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw the guard start to walk back towards you, so you stepped away from Arthur, glaring at him. 

“Goodbye, Arthur.”

Arthur just nodded as he got back on his horse. You turned and started to leave, the guard coming up with his horse to take you back to the mansion.

And then Arthur called out your name. You had never told him; he must have known all along. You turned around to give him a piece of your mind.

He just winked at you and rode away. That bastard!

But your heart still thumped wildly, matching the speed of his horse’s gallop as he rode into the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> I, uh, really just wanted to have a good forceful time with Arthur. That is all. @reigingheart22, I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
